king_of_gloryfandomcom-20200214-history
Ukyo Tachibana (橘右京)
Ukyo Tachibana The Wanderer (橘右京) Ukyo Tachibana is a guest character from the SNK game series Samurai Shondown. Ukyo Tachibana does not mana he a hero who depends on high physical damage and mobility, Tachibana passive helps him to kite any enemy hero, and his physical damage can help to clear his through laning phase in the early game. Game Role * Role: Assassin * Lane Role: Top Lane/ Jungler Statistics (Estimates) Abilities Mysterious Sword (Passive) Every five seconds Ukyo normal attack will deal 130% physical damage for every target that is been hit and also will reduce the target 50% movement speed for 2 seconds; enemies that is hit by Ukyo blade will suffer 50% of physical damage. From time to time, Ukyo's general attack increases, causing high physical damage, making his opponent's ability to decrease, and has a deceleration effect, so that he can better pursue the enemy. Returning Sword Max Ability Level : 6 Cooldown per Level : 7 Ukyo jumps to the rear and draws his sword to the front , causing 200/240/280/320/360/400 (+145% physical bonus) physical damage to nearby enemies. If he successfully hitting an enemy hero, the ability cooldown is reduced by 50%. This skill can be regressive, it can use it to carry as escape method from team fights, it can also be used as a rush of skill to chase down enemies, also it can be a very good skills to consume the enemies, you need to pay attention the situation an be careful when is the time to cast the ability direction to use it's effect properly. Iaido Max Ability Level : 6 Cooldown per level : 10/9.5/9/8.5/8/7.5 Ukyo quickly draws his sword in the specified direction, inflicting physical damage of 330/375/420/465/510/555 (+212% of physical bonus) to the first enemy in the path, causing damage to other enemies on the way. Attenuates 50% and stuns enemies at the end of the path for 1 second. This is the biggest skill of Ukyo. It has high AOE damage, is his main output skill, and can also form a certain control effect. After the enemy is controlled and cast 3 skills, it can guarantee 3 skills. Sufficiently stable hit the enemy. Snowfall Slash Ability Level : 3 Cooldown per level : 12/11.5/11 Ukyo drew furiously slashes his enemies 4 times consecutively in the specified direction. Each hit caused 100/150/200 (+70% physical bonus) point physical damage and each time he hit an enemy hero, he would reply 70/100/130 (+35 %Physical Bonus) Health Points (half the effect of hitting non-hero units). This ability can cause high physical damage, but because it is non-directional skills, you need to pay attention to where you cast the Ultimate to the correct direction. When you fight, this skill hits the enemy hero every time can restore health. Hero Team Composition Gallery God's Dream.jpg|Classic Ukyo Tachibana Trivia * Ukyo Tachibana is based on Sasaki Kojiro a famed swordsman who was a rival of Miyamoto Musashi. * Ironically enough Miyamoto Mushashi is part of the game roaster. * Miyamoto skins is the SNK character "Haohmuru" from the Samurai Shondown which mirrors Miyamoto and Sasaki rivalry. * There are in total of 3 SNK licensed characters: Ukyo Tachibana,Nakoruru and Mai Shiranui. * In Arena Of Valor The SNK characters were rework and replaced in favor for the DC superheroes. as for Ukyo Tachibana his rework is Ryoma. Category:Heroes Category:SNK Heroes